


We Are Coming Home

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke returns to Arkadia and Raven is in love with her and it's fluffy and cute upon the request of tumblr user manjusaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> i live and breathe for this ship okay like best ship even if it'll never be canon

            After what seemed like an eternity, Clarke was finally back at camp, peace had been made, and the entirety of Arkadia was happy about her return, although whether Raven or Bellamy was more relieved, she couldn’t quite tell which at the moment. She thought Bellamy was mainly just relieved she was safe and being protected by their walls again, and while Raven was also thrilled at this, she sensed that Raven was happy for another reason she couldn’t pinpoint at the moment. They had both given her huge hugs upon her arrival back at camp, along with some others, like Monty, Harper, Miller’s dad (who also thanked her for saving his son), and obviously her mom. Kane gave her a pat on the back when she arrived back, and while it was a bit awkward, it was still comforting. Raven had asked her to hang out later that night and grab a drink with her, and she had nodded her head in agreement, saying that she could really go for a drink after all she had been through.

            Clarke was on her second glass of moonshine, Raven sitting next to her, both of them listening to whatever song was being played on the piano at the moment, even if it wasn’t being played that well. Still, it was a nice pleasure to have music back in her life, since she had always loved the arts in any form there was. She was slowly sipping down the alcohol, really taking in how drastically the camp had changed since she had last been there. It almost seemed as if they had created a whole new world while she was away, and while that made her almost feel sad for missing all of this, it also brought hope to her that no matter what happened, people would keep moving on and finding ways to survive. That’s what she had done, survive, or at least that’s what she told herself every day.

            “It’s good to see you again,” Raven said, raising her glass to clink against Clarke’s.

            “You too. Don’t tell anybody, but I think I may have missed you the most,” Clarke grinned, letting out a small sigh of relief.

            “Is that your new pick-up line?” Raven teased, causing a small laugh to come from Clarke. She loved her laugh, loved her smile, just loved her finally finding some happiness, and she was glad to be the one that could still make her laugh at a lame joke.

            “Totally, is it working?” Clarke rolled her eyes and smirked, taking another swig of moonshine, not even minding that the taste still slightly burned as it went down her throat.

            “I don’t know, it might just be,” Raven raised one eyebrow, faux suggestively, and could hear a small fight breaking out over who’s turn it was to play the piano. Personally, she couldn’t care less who was allowed to play it, as long as something was being played. And then, Clarke stood up and walked over to the piano, causing the two people arguing over it to stop and stare in confusion. Raven stared at Clarke in amusement, wondering what exactly she was going to play.

            Clarke’s fingers traced over the keys lightly, trying to remember a piece of music she had learned to read up on the Ark. Music classes were practically non-existent due to the fact that they had no actual instruments, but they had pictures in books of instruments, and sheet music, and she had figured out how to at least read notes, which was more than what most people knew how to do. She lightly pressed one of the keys, delighted with the way it sounded, and nervously started trying to play something, anything, that sounded good. Raven thought she was a prodigy by how pretty whatever she was playing sounded, and wanted to listen to her play the piano forever, finally having a high level of admiration for all the pleasing sounds it could create, if played by the right person. The sweetest melody rang throughout the air, causing a few people to turn towards her, curious as to how she was playing music that actually sounded really good. Clarke honestly didn’t know herself how she was able to play anything pleasing to the ear after all the bad things she had done and had continuously blamed herself for, but went with it anyways, thinking that maybe now she had found a way to cause people joy again instead of an incredible sadness. She heard a few people clap, stood up to take a small bow, and walked back over to sit next to Raven, who’s jaw was dropped and mouth was agape in surprise.

            “I didn’t know you could actually play that well,” Raven commented, still in wonder.

            “I didn’t either,” Clarke confessed, shrugging her shoulders as a small blush creeped its way onto her face.

            “Do you want to come back to my tent? I mean, obviously your mom would be fine with you sleeping in her tent, but I’ve heard some things about her and Kane and I think it’s probably best to leave those two alone,” Raven told her, raising one eyebrow, causing Clarke to start laughing again.

            “Thanks for the mental image I’ll never get out of my head now,” Clarke glared at her, though not with any hint of anger, “And that sounds fine with me,” She said before finishing off her second glass of moonshine.

            They spent the night sleeping next to each other in Raven’s tent, both of them in their own comfortable sleeping bags, almost like they were two little kids having their first sleepover together, which Clarke had read about in books. She thought it was a cute idea. She awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun breaking through the fluorescent orange of their tent, too bright for her liking. She unzipped the tent slightly, wanting to feel the fresh air surround her. That was the one thing that she had always loved about the ground, no matter where she was: how alive she felt when she felt wind flow through her hair, usually chilling her shoulders in the early morning. Despite the slight chill, she loved it. She looked around the tent, seeing if Raven was still there, and she wasn’t. _She’s probably helping Sinclair with something,_ she thought as she put on clothes for that day, making sure to tie the laces on her boots tight like she always had. For the first few days, she hadn’t tied her boots that tight, and she had ended up tripping over her own shoelaces way too many times, because for some reason her laces always seemed to untie themselves. As she was about to exit the tent, Raven was about to enter, which resulted in them both bumping into each other on accident.

            “Oh, shit, sorry!” Raven said, quickly backing away.

            “It’s fine,” Clarke responded, wiping her hands on her pants out of instinct. “Hey, I think I’m going to go take a walk in the woods for a bit, want to come with? I mean, unless you’re already busy with something or-”

            “-I’m not busy with anything at all, let’s go,” Raven replied, a bright smile on her face as she pulled her ponytail tighter. Raven held out her arm, and Clarke linked one of her arms with Raven as they walked into the woods that had been foreign to Clarke for way too long. She had been in the woods for a long time, sure, but the woods right outside of Camp Jaha (no, Arkadia, she mentally corrected herself) felt most like home to her.

            They found a forest filled with glowing butterflies, and they both were astounded at how beautiful it looked. Clarke was actually silent for once, which hadn’t been a common occurrence as of recent, and Raven looked at the trees and creatures around them in awe, not believing herself how gorgeous the scene looked. She looked over at Clarke, thinking that she looked just as gorgeous, especially the way that the light made her hair shine the prettiest shade of blonde, and the amazement in her eyes made them sparkle. She unconsciously licked her lips, knowing she definitely had some sort of feelings for her that were not at all just platonic. Raven could only hope Clarke felt the same, although she had heard rumors of her once kissing Lexa, so she was fairly certain anything could happen.

            “There’s so many of them,” Clarke said in a soft voice, finally feeling like a teenager again. This was what her teenage years were supposed to be like, she was certain. Full of fun, full of wonder and beauty, full of love. Love. Love was the one thing she had lost and gained so many times it was hard to keep track of, but when she glanced over at Raven, she thought she may have found what she had been looking for. She gulped nervously, hoping she hadn’t seen her glancing over at her, not wanting to fall in love again but having no control over it. Too many people she loved had died, but Clarke just hoped Raven wouldn’t be the next. She knew from experience, however, that Raven was both a lover and a fighter, and if she did die, she would die in a blaze of glory after fighting her hardest, which made Clarke fall in love with her that much more.

            “Isn’t this beautiful?” Raven asked rhetorically.

            “Yeah, it feels like something straight out of some romance novel,” Clarke commented, trying to lighten the mood, noting the way Raven’s lips quirked up at that, almost like she was considering the possibility of those two being the couple.

            “Now if only either of us were actually dating anybody,” Raven replied sarcastically, hopefully, hinting at what Clarke had already been thinking.

            “Well, I mean, we could be,” Clarke said nonchalantly, like it wasn’t at all a big deal even though her heart was about to beat out of her chest with how terrified she was. The last few people she had loved were either dead, hurt, or she would most likely never see again, and really didn’t want any of those options when it came to Raven.

            “Wait, are you being serious right now?” Raven asked, narrowing her eyebrows in deep thought.

            “I see no problem with it, if that’s what both of us want,” Clarke confessed, glad that her love for Raven was finally out in the open. Raven smiled one of her pretty, bright smiles that Clarke loved seeing and smiled back, placing both of her hands on Raven’s hips.

            “I uh, yeah,” Raven attempted to say something witty and sarcastic, but words failed her at the moment, too absorbed in how much pinker and prettier Clarke’s lips looked when they were inches away from her own. They both let out a small chuckle at Raven’s complete loss for words while Raven started running her fingers through Clarke’s hair, admiring how smooth and soft it felt even despite their lack of hair products down on the ground (there were a few things, like hair brushes, but they could only do so much to untangle hair when it wasn’t frequently washed). It felt like silk compared to what her hair felt like. Then again, she never minded it getting tangled and mussed up, she cared more about working on fixing things around camp, no matter how sweaty and covered in grease she got.

            Raven leaned in for the kiss first, the light kiss a huge contrast to her usually bold and confident self. This kiss was nervous, understated, but one that mattered more than anything else in the world. She felt a butterfly land on her shoulder as she felt them explode inside her chest, almost laughing at how perfectly timed it was. She thought the butterflies surrounding her represented hope, and the hope that Clarke would kiss her back became less of hope and more of a reality by the second. She felt Clarke’s lips pressing back against her own, and her eyelashes fluttered shut, her whole mind shutting out everything around her and focusing on how soft her lips felt, and how much she loved this girl. Raven started kissing harder and deeper, feeling like her usual self again, kissing with fire and adventure. It was the spark to something new, she could feel it. Clarke let herself give into the kiss, feeling warmth and kindness in it, feeling like she was finally, actually, really at home again. She let herself enjoy the moment for as long as she could, not wanting to think about anything else in the world right now besides Raven and how she didn’t mind that her grease-stained fingers were weaving their way through her hair. It felt… nice. There were a thousand words that could’ve summed up the kiss; electric, amazing, fierce, passionate, lustful, pleading. Still, Clarke just thought it was nice to finally have a kiss with somebody that she was in love with, and had really always been in love with ever since she saw Raven’s first smile after she arrived on earth, how she had looked so full of awe that she was alive and how beautiful it was. She felt her hair lightly being tugged on, and let out a small gasp before kissing her faster, loving the way that this felt.

            Eventually she realized that they should probably get back to camp before everybody started worrying, and so that they could get something to eat.

            “We should probably go back to camp,” Clarke frowned, knowing that all good things had to come to an end, even if only for a little while.

            “Yeah, probably,” Raven admitted, just as dejected. She interlaced her fingers with Clarke’s and they walked back to camp together hand in hand. That day was one of happiness and stolen kisses when nobody was looking, both of them feeling relaxed. Both of them feeling like they had finally found home.


End file.
